Je ne veux pas t'oublier
by Vengeresse
Summary: Elles ne devaient pas se trouver là, elles n’auraient pas du voir ce qu’elles ont vus, ni participer à cette bataille. Pourtant, ce sont bien elles qui se retrouvent vingt ans en arrière, perdues dans un monde qui n’est pas le leur.SBOC,RLOC,DGHG
1. Default Chapter

**_Bonjour ! ! Eh bien, j'ai décidé de prendre un petit moment de répit dans ma fic principale pour taper le premier chapitre de celle-ci, parce qu'elle me tient vraiment à cœur et que ça fait changement pas mal de mon autre fic ! : ) Ne vous inquiétez pas , je continue toujours _**« Ce qu'il restera de nous » **_et d'ailleurs ce soir je poste un nouveau chapitre ! :D _**

_Alors, une dédicace spéciale qui sera la seule durant toute la durée de cette histoire et je la fais à Morri ( ou plutôt Laura), puisqu'elle est un des deux personnages principales de cette fic (avec une certaine Amélie...). C'est grâce à elle et à son adoration pour Remus que j'en suis venue à me torturer l'esprit pour trouver une façon de les réunir le temps d'une fic ! Et du même coup, je me suis réunis avec Sirius mais bon ! :P Merci de m'avoir fait sourire et rire des dizaines de fois en lisant tes mots, j'adorerais pouvoir te connaître réellement mais bon, un océan nous sépareuh ! Snif ! Lol ! J'espère que tu aimeras la fic, elle est pour toi avant tout ! ;)_

_**Bon et bien je me tais et je vous laisse lire mon petit bébé , lol ! **_

_**Enjoy ! ;)**_

_**Vengeresse...**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

Je ne veux pas t'oublier... 

Laura somnolait dans son lit, tenue éveillée par le bruit incessant du babillage des autres étudiantes dans le dortoir. Elles se racontaient des ragots, comme chaque soir. La jeune femme se redressa un peu pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. La chanceuse, son lit était situé à l'extrême gauche , elle évitait les habituelles conversations nocturnes. Effectivement, comme elle l'avait supposée, Amélie dormait comme une marmotte. Laura se leva doucement de son lit, pour ne pas signaler qu'elle était toujours réveillée, et à pas feutrés se dirigea vers son amie endormie. Elle y était presque, quand soudain...

« Et, Laura, tu en penses quoi toi d'Harry Potter? Tu sais, le mec à Gryffondor ! Celui qui a _survécut _!!! »

Elle se tourna vers l'adolescente aux grands yeux ronds de poisson qui la regardait. Aux dires de tous ,elle était séduisante. Aux dires de Laura et Amélie, elle était hideuse.

« Je me fiche éperdument de lui, Carmen ! » répliqua la serdaigle, agacée.

Elle continua ce qu'elle avait commencée, c'est à dire se rendre dans le lit douillet et à l'abri des bavardages insignifiants. Elle se blottit contre Amélie, qui grogna en se poussant légèrement pour lui faire de la place.

« Plus qu'une année, Mélie, juste un an à endurer ses filles... »

La dormeuse, qui ne dormait plus vraiment, esquissa un sourire.

« Mouais, et après tu ne squatteras plus mon lit à chaque soir, hourra ! »

Elles pouffèrent silencieusement de rire puis elles s'endormirent rapidement, le cœur plus léger, ne prêtant plus attention aux autres qui gloussaient comme des poules...

* * *

« Laura, dépêche toi bon sang ! Tu vas être en retard en potion ! » lança Amélie à son amie, légèrement impatiente et inquiète.

« Mais non Mélie, nous allons êtres en retard! » répliqua son amie en fouillant frénétiquement chaque recoin du dortoir.

« C'est une catastrophe, si je ne rends pas mon devoir à Rogue à temps, je suis bonne pour une ... »

* * *

« Retenue, Miss Turner. J'exiges que vous soyez ici ce soir même, à dix-neuf heures. » lui dit Rogue, d'une voix doucereuse.

Laura hocha la tête en regardant le plancher. Elle retourna près de son amie. Au moins, elle n'avait pas pénalisé sa maison. La jeune femme ne faisait qu'envisager de pousser un soupir de soulagement avant que son horrible professeur ne parle à nouveau.

« Ah, j'allais oublier ! Vingt points de moins pour Serdaigle. »

Le teint violacé, elle s'assit rageusement à sa table. Amélie lui jeta un regarde empli de compassion, puis elle reporta toute son attention sur la mixture qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron. Laura avait envie d'évacuer sa colère avec sa compagne mais elle se retint, connaissant la difficulté qu'avait Mélie en potion. Elle devait rester concentrée ou sinon elle mélangeait deux ingrédients ou augmentait une dose, ce qui créait , la plupart du temps, une superbe explosion et des hurlements suraigus de leur vampire d'enseignant.

Laura la regarda, se demandant comme son amie se le demandait souvent comment elle avait pu accéder aux cours d'ASPIC en potion. Elle savait que les parents d'Amélie étaient morts quelques années auparavant dans une tuerie organisée par Voldemort, c'était pour cela que la jeune femme voulait à tout prix devenir aurore. Laura, orpheline depuis quelques années elle aussi mais pas une orpheline de Voldemort, avait décidé de participer au rêve de sa meilleure amie. Les deux jeunes femmes se complétaient ainsi, Amélie disait souvent que Laura était la sœur qu'elle n'avait pas eu.

En fait, elles se ressemblaient étrangement, tout en étant très différente. Leurs cheveux auburn de la même teinte était identique, mais Amélie avait des bouclettes et Laura les avait bien droit. Laura était un peu plus grande que son amie mais ce qui frappait le plus les gens qui les voyait ensemble, c'était leur yeux. Toutes les deux avaient les yeux bleu océan, avec de petites teintes de verts au centre. Oui, elles se ressemblaient mais personne ne les prenait pour deux véritables sœurs, elles seules savaient qu'un tel lien les unissait, même s'il n'était pas de sang.

Perdue dans ses pensées rageuses contre Rogue, Laura entendit d'une oreille Amélie lui demander de lui prêter le sang de méduse. La jeune femme, imaginant toujours ses mains autour du cou du méprisant professeur, lui passe distraitement une fiole de fiente de chauve-souris. Voyant que le jus gris qu'elle s'apprêtait à incorporer dans sa potion de Véritaserum ne correspondait pas à la couleur pourpre du sang de méduse, elle leva sa main pour attirer l'attention de son professeur.

« Oui, Miss Bolton, qu'est-ce qu'il y a , _encore?_ »

Les élèves arrêtèrent tous leurs activités pour voir la confrontation. Car on disait, à Poudlard, qu'après Neville Londubat, Amélie Bolton était la cible préférée des railleries de Rogue. La légendaire maladresse en potion de la jeune femme était un sujet de conversation distrayant pour la majorité de l'école.

Terrorisé de voir son professeur s'impatienter devant elle, elle formula mentalement une phrase.

_Monsieur, le sang de méduse devrait être pourpre mais celui-ci est gris, donc je crois qu'il y a un problème. Allez, c'est facile, tu vas y arriver ! ! _

« Euh...Eh bien, professeur...Hum...Je...Cette....Euh...Ce n'est pas du....Est-ce du...Euh... » bafouilla Amélie, perdant complètement sa contenance devant le regard moqueur et cruel de son tuteur.

« Mademoiselle Bolton, il serait grand temps que vous appreniez à faire la différence entre de vulgaires excréments de chauve-souris et le précieux sang d'un méduse. Ma foi, je me demande comment vous êtes arrivés à avoir un Optimal en potion !! »

« Moi aussi... » marmonna Amélie, honteuse.

« C'est ce que je me disais! » lança Rogue, heureux comme tout. « Londubat aussi à réussit, mais je lui donne des cours de rattrapages. Vous viendrez vous joindre à nous tous les mardi, c'est clair? »

« Parfaitement, Monsieur. » murmura la jeune femme qui retenait à grand mal ses larmes d'humiliation.

Rogue afficha un air satisfait. Il prenait plaisir de voir son élève pleurer ainsi, alors il décida de pousser la torture un peu plus loin.

« Pour votre ignorance, il en coûtera cinq points à Serdaigle. Non, après...mûre réflexion, dix points ! »

Un chuchotement réprobateur se fit entendre dans la classe, même les Poufsouffle s'en indignait. Rogue faisait vraiment tout pour empêcher que les Serdaigle empoche la coupe sous le nez des Serpentards ! !

Mélie se tourna vers Laura, furieuse. Comme elle allait ouvrir sa bouche pour lui dire sa façon de penser, l'inévitable se produit. Le flacon de déjection grise se fracassa contre le bord du chaudron d'Amélie et la quasi-totalité s'y déversa. Horrifiées, les deux jeunes femmes bondirent de leur banc pour éviter de recevoir la potion explosive sur elles. Laura, n'écoutant que son courage, poussa Rogue qui était près d'elles encore vers le chaudron menaçant. Amélie se couvrit les oreilles avec ses mains, ferma ses yeux et attendit ...

* * *

« C'était GÉANT ! » s'exclama Laura, enjouée comme jamais. « Si tu avais vu sa tête poisseuse couverte de grumeaux gris et puants, Mélie ! ! Ah ! Un moment inoubliable ! Et les furoncles sur son gros nez crochu ! Je suis paradis ! ! »

Amélie esquissa un sourire, en regardant son amie radieuse. Évidemment, elle avait dû nettoyer la classe en entier, elle avait perdu cinquante points et elle devait se rendre en retenue avec Laura ce soir, mais aussi elle devrait y aller seule tous les soirs pendant deux mois, sans oublier les cours de rattrapages que Rogue avait augmenté à trois soirs semaines. Elle se félicita mentalement de n'avoir prit que les cours nécessaires pour sa future profession, sinon elle aurait vraiment été débordée. Elle était quand même démoralisée en imaginant la pile de travail qui s'accumulerait sur son bureau.

« Mais, ma petite Méliette chérie, tu ne m'en veux pas trop, hein ? » lui demanda Laura, en battant des paupières et en faisant une mine de chiot abandonné.

« Mais non, de toute manière j'aurais ratée ma potion quand même, j'avais vidé ma fiole de sève de baobab en entier de dans et puis, j'avais oublié de mettre une figue bien juteuse...Mais la prochaine fois, passe-moi les bons ingrédients, Dieu du ciel ! »

Laura éclata de rire puis attrapa son amie par le cou.

« Je t'adore Amélie, tu es si gentille et tu ... »

« Moi aussi, moi aussi mais ... écoute... »

« Quoi? »

« Chut!! »

La jeune femme se cacha derrière une statue de marbre et Laura la suivit, curieuse de découvrir pourquoi son amie lui demandait de se taire subitement.

« Peter, ils ne doivent pas être très loin. Va voir mon fils et remet-lui ça (un bruissement de parchemin se fit entendre) sans tarder, il comprendra. »

Le dénommé Peter était trapu, gros et pas très beau, voire même assez laid, pour ne pas dire hideux. Les sorcières purent le constater par elles même quand il passa près d'elles et même dissimulées, elles découvrirent que puant collait aussi à ses caractéristiques.

Intriguées, elles se tassèrent un peu pour pouvoir regarder ce qui se passait. Un homme élégant, aux cheveux blonds platines et très longs, se tenait au milieu du couloir.

« Il me rappelle quelqu'un, un élève de l'école... » murmura Laura, cherchant de qui il s'agissait.

« Moi aussi...Ce ne serait pas ce serpentard vil et méchant ? » lança tout bas Mélie.

Laura la regarda, amusée. 

« Lequel ? Tu sais, ça ne court pas les rues un serpentard méchant, c'est même plutôt rare ! »

Son amie lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais son sourire gêné trahissait son propre amusement face à ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Tais-toi dont, espèce de petite toi ! Oh, je sais ! Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Ils sont identiques... »

L'autre sorcière acquiesça de la tête.

« Et à voir son expression facial, il doit se plaire à rabaisser les gens de souche moldue, comme son fils. Mmm...Il doit se plaire à rabaisser les gens, point ! »

« Oui, comme cette gryffondore, Hermione Granger je crois. Il ne la lâche pas depuis la première année, je la plains, pauvre elle ! »

Laura la regarda de nouveau, étonnée cette fois.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils se fréquentaient... »

« Quoi?Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

La jeune femme rougit et s'intéressa de près à ses ongles.

« Oh, c'est Carmen qui disait ça, il y a quelques soirs... »

Amélie rit silencieusement de son amie et de son embarras.

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas, je dois le soir, moi ! »

« Quoi ? Mais tu as du culot, Amélie Estelle Bolton, d'insinuer que je me plais à écouter leurs sornettes et que je ... »

« **POTTER! **Comme on se retrouve! » s'exclama une voix de femme provenant de près le père de Malfoy.

« **BELLATRIX !** Quel plaisir de te voir ! Je pourrais enfin te tuer ! » répondit une voix derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vivement, en étouffant un cri de surprise en voyant Harry Potter brandir sa baguette. Il avait l'air agressif, menaçant et dangereux. Laura serra le bras de son amie et elle fixa le jeune homme, effrayée. Amélie secouait la tête, pour faire comprendre au survivant qu'elles n'avaient rien à voir là de dans.

Harry les regarda un quart de seconde, tourmenté momentanément qu'elles voient ce qu'elles n'auraient pas du voir. Il fit signe à Laura de rester cacher puis il avança devant la statue, pour être certain que Lucius ne les verrait pas.

Laura comprit son message et elle plaqua son amie contre la pierre froide du mur, une main sur sa bouche. Amélie, pétrifiée, se laissa faire.

« Je ne pensais plus te revoir, Potter. Je croyais que tu te lasserais de vouloir venger ton parrain... »

Amélie se laissa silencieusement glisser sur le sol, entraînant Laura avec elle. De là, les jeunes femmes pouvaient mieux voir ce qui se déroulait plus loin.

« Je ne me lasserais jamais, tu devrais le savoir. »

L'homme blond s'interposa entre les deux.

« Bon, bon, bon...Encore cette vieille querelle ! Bella, laisse le gamin tranquille,le maître en a besoin vivant, tu saisis ? Vivant! Et toi, Potter, oublie Black veux-tu ? C'était un homme perfide, il a tué des douzaines de moldus innocent et il n'avait pas le moindre remord. Sirius est bien mieux mort que vivant et il... »

Personne ne sut jamais la fin de la phrase de Malfoy senior car Harry se précipita sur lui, balança sa baguette à bout de bras. Laura, voyant que l'affreuse femme s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort, elle bondit de sa cachette et avec toute la force qu'elle avait la plaqua contre un mur tandis que Amélie, sentant son cœur battre à nouveau, sortit à la hâte sa baguette et l'immobilisa.

« Là je te reconnais, Mélie ! »

Amélie la gratifia d'un grand sourire puis elle se tourna vers la bataille qui dégénérait. Harry avait le dessus, c'était évident. Il rouait de coups l'homme qui hurlait de douleurs.

_Il doit sûrement avoir alerté tout le château avec ses cris!_

Laura regarda la femme méprisante assommée près d'elle. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir vu, mais elle ne savait où...

« C'est une mangemorte, Laura. Elle a torturé les parents de Neville avec des Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous. »

Laura resta bouche bée un instant puis elle passe un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas elle qui a tué tes parents,Amélie... »

Une larme de la jeune fille s'écrasa sur le sol.

« Je ne crois pas, mais c'est terrible...Tu es orpheline, comme moi Laura. Tu sais ce qu'on peut ressentir à Noël, quand tout le monde rentre chez soi et que nous sommes pratiquement les seules à rester ici. Mais Neville lui, il a des parents mais ils ne se rappellent même plus qu'ils ont un fils. Il doit tellement souffrir... »

Laura sentit ses yeux s'embuer à son tour

« Tu as toujours été plus sensible que moi, comment tu fais pour me faire pleurer à chaque fois , Mélie? »

« Je sais pas ! » répondit celle-ci. Elle se tut , voyant que Harry revenait vers elle, passablement amoché.

Laura écarquilla les yeux. Sa lèvre était fendue, il saigna du nez et il aurait un œil au beurre noir le lendemain, assurément! De plus , il boitait et il se tenait la hanche.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai connu pire que ça. Et puis, il est bien plus mal en point que moi... »

Il leur adressa un sourire douloureux que les sorcières lui rendirent tant bien que mal.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans l'école, vous ne faites pas partie de Gyffondor, hein ? »

« Non, nous sommes à Serdaigle » lui dit Laura, mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, vous auriez eut votre place parmi ma maison, vous êtes très courageuse...Euh comment vous appelez-vous? »

« Moi c'est Amélie et elle c'est Laura » lui dit timidement Amélie.

« Ah, vous devez connaître Luna? »

« Loufoca ? » lança Laura,bien plus à l'aise que quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ouais » lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Oui, nous la connaissons, mais elle est en sixième et m'enfin moi je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé! »

« Moi oui » dit doucement Amélie « Elle est très gentille,même si elle est assez spatiale, disons ! J'ai toujours trouvé méchant que les gens lui volent ses trucs... »

« Moi aussi je trouve ça méchant » lui répondit Harry en repensant

à sa propre enfance. Il eut une idée soudaine, en voyant les jeunes femmes veiller à ce que Bellatrix ne reprenne pas conscience.

« Est-ce que ça vous dirait de participer à un groupe de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

Amélie et Laura le fixèrent, subitement très intéressée.

« Eh bien, nous avons une "armée" et on apprend des sorts de toutes sortes pour se préparer à ... mmm et bien à la guerre qui fait rage, puisque dans quelques mois, nous devrons voler de nous même et ... »

« On accepte! » lança Amélie, les yeux scintillant.

« Ouais ça serait super et ça nous... » commença Laura.

Un grand éclair fracassa le mur près d'eux. Une pierre tomba sur Laura et elle s'effondra par terre. Amélie poussa un hurlement et elle se dépêcha de sortir sa baguette pour soigner son amie.

La jeune femme entendait que des dizaines de sorciers étaient arrivés dans le corridor, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire de quel camp ils étaient. Elle voyait des sorts sifflés au dessus d'elle et de Laura mais peu importe ; Elle devait la soigner. Tout en cherchant les meilleurs sorts pour la guérir, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait si sa "soeur" mourrait?

**« TEMPUS CORPUS! » **

Un gouffre béant s'ouvrit sous les jeunes femmes. Laura, toujours inconsciente, tomba immédiatement dans le tourbillon mais Amélie chercha à se retenir sur les bords. Voyant que son amie avait disparu, elle lâcha prise.

La dernière vision du monde comme elle le connaissait fut les yeux émeraudes de Harry Potter et ses bras qui se tendait vers elle pour l'empêcher de partir.

* * *

_**Et voilà !! Le premier chap est fini ! ! :D Je me dépêche d'aller poster ça, si Fan Fiction veut bien ! Oh là la , elle déconne trop ces temps ci ! ! M'enfin, si vous aimez, encouragez-moi avec un ptite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Dans le prochain chap et bien nos héroïnes aboutiront au temps de nos maraudeurs chéris et il y aura pleins d'intrigues ! ! **_

**_Notez bien que la suite de la fic sera publiée tous les _LUNDIS_ parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de publier quotidiennement deux fics ! ! ! _**

_**À la prochaine ! ! **_

_**Vengeresse...**_

_**XoxoxoX **_


	2. De si gentils jeunes hommes

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Zut alors, j'avais prévu de vous poster ça hier soir (ou plutôt la nuit passée... :P) mais bon, Fan Fiction était pas d'accord avec moi donc c'est maintenant que je le poste, mdr! Je suis un petit peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu plus de reviews mais c'est pas grave, je ne perds pas espoir ! Et puis c'est mon petit bébé cette fic là, je ne l'abandonnerai pas même si personne ne la lisait, mdr! Mais justement parce que je vous ai fait attendre sans le vouloir, le chap est pas mal plus long que j'avais prévue, lol !**_

_**Bon et bien je me tais et je vous laisse lire le gros chap que voici ! Lundi prochain les filles découvrent l'identité de leurs nouveaux amis et Laura se venge... Aussi, à venir pas dans le prochain chap mais bientôt, le Draco/Mione ! **_

_**Enjoy! ;)**_

_**Vengeresse...**_

**__**

* * *

****

**2 – De si gentils jeunes hommes...**

Amélie sentit que des gens étaient près d'elle bien avant de les voir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma aussitôt. Sa tête lui faisait un mal fou et en essayant de se lever sur les coudes, son bras droit fut transpercé d'une grande douleur.

Elle réussit quand même à se lever et elle rouvrit les yeux, se découvrant dans le noir et dans un corridor terriblement vide...Ah non, Laura était là ! En poussant un soupir de soulagement , elle souleva un peu les épaules de son amie de terre dans l'espoir qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Après quelques minutes, voyant que la secouer ne servirait à rien, elle la reposa par terre et lui donna de grosses gifles, de plus en plus paniquée.

« Mon Dieu, aidez-moi je vous en prie, elle ne peut pas être morte...Laura...Laura... »

Elle allait lui donner un autre coup quand la main de son amie l'arrêta en plein mouvement.

« Tu es bien pieuse, ma chère Amélie. Mais cesse de me frapper, Jésus a répondu à ton appel. »

**« LAURA! » **Elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, se sentant tout à coup très faible, avec le point de l'inquiétude en moins.

Un jeune homme sortit de nul part au milieu du corridor interrompit leurs "retrouvailles". Il avait les cheveux en bataille et il ressemblait étrangement à ...

« Harry ? » lança Laura, perplexe.

« Euh non, moi c'est James! » répondit celui-ci.

« Eh bien, tu ressemble étrangement à un de nos amis, n'est-ce pas Laura? » dit Amélie en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au sortilège que Bellatrix avait utilisé sur elles en se réveillant. Ce fut vain.

Laura la regarda,un sourcil haussé.

« Ce que Harry n'est pas vraiment notre... »

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas notre ami, c'est plutôt un frère pour nous!» Amélie lui adressa un regard particulièrement éloquent et la sorcière comprit qu'elle devait se contenter d'acquiescer stupidement pour le moment, ce qu'elle fit avec vigueur.

« Alors...vous êtes nouvelle? » demanda James, peu rassuré par les deux sorcières bizarres qui se faisaient des gros yeux devant lui.

Laura jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Amélie qui s'obligea à afficher un sourire charmeur, quoi qu'un peu faux, vu les évènements!

« Exactement, tu as tout compris ! Nous venons de Beauxbâtons, mais nos familles ont déménagés en Angleterre et du coup, nous voici ici ! »

« Ah...Je me disais bien que vous aviez de drôles d'expressions! C'est ok les gars, vous pouvez vous montrer! »

Au plus grand étonnement des jeunes serdaigles, trois jeunes hommes apparurent à leur tour au milieu du couloir. Le plus grand (et le plus séduisant selon Amélie qui l'avouera bien plus tard) tenait dans ses bras une cape d'invisibilité. Elle se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé mais un hurlement de Laura la tira de ses réflexions (et de sa contemplation, du même coup!)

**« VOUS! » **hurla-t-elle en pointant le plus petit des garçons.

Amélie se retint pour ne pas hurler elle aussi. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il s'appelait Peter et que dans quelques années il serait gros, hideux, puant et un mangemort mais elle préférait ne pas continuer le fil de ses pensées, sur le pourquoi elle pouvait être certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

_Ah et puis zut, ça ne sert à rien de le nier, maintenant!_ Pensa-t-elle en voyant son amie prête à bondir sur le garçon.

« Ça suffit Laura ! Bon sang, tu n'as pas compris encore où nous sommes? »

Laura se calma instantanément en réfléchissant.

_Bon d'accord. Un mur s'est fracassé en haut de ma tête pendant que je parlais avec Harry Potter et Mélie, ensuite une brique m'a assommée et quand je me réveille, toute trace de la bataille a disparut, mais nous sommes dans le même corridor. Ensuite ce clone de Potter débarque, et après ce Peter qui dans le futur sera un mangemort aussi et ... Oh mon Dieu, j'ai dit dans le futur? Merde, merde, merde! _

Une expression d'horreur la frappa quand elle fini ses déductions. Elle pivota et regarda attentivement le corridor où elle était ,pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien du même. La même statue, la même brique. Elle se sentit défaillir légèrement à la vue des personnes devant elle.

« On est dans de beaux draps, là ... » murmura-t-elle à l'attention d'Amélie.

« Oui et bien comme je disais à ... James, nous sommes arrivés de France il n'y a pas très longtemps et on était venue explorer le château quand elle s'est ...mmm... prit les pieds dans sa robe et voilà qu'elle a tombée et qu'elle s'est cognée contre ce mur. Comme c'est ma meilleure amie, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule dans le noir et inconsciente par surcroît dans une école qu'on ne connaît à peine. Nous devions nous rendre au bureau du directeur, pourriez-vous nous y conduire? Au fait, moi c'est Amélie Bolton et la maladroite, c'est Laura Turner! »

Laura regarda son amie de toujours reprendre son souffle et elle pouffa de rire. Amélie n'avait jamais été douée en mensonge, encore moins quand il lui fallait inventer une histoire de toute pièce. D'ailleurs, Laura plaisantait souvent en lui disant qu'elle était meilleure en potion qu'en mensonge!

Quiconque la connaissant un peu aurait pu affirmer qu'elle venait de fourber quatre garçons du passé, mais seule Laura le su puisque les jeunes hommes se hâtèrent de leur serrer la main, plus craintif le moindrement du monde.

Laura serra la main du petit grassouillet avec une certaine appréhension, sachant son futur, celle de James avec énergie, il ressemblait décidément trop à Harry !, celle du bellâtre séducteur qui ne lâchait pas des yeux sa meilleure amie et quand elle arriva au dernier, quand elle croisa son regard, elle sentit son estomac se retourner et sa main devenir moite. Elle était certaine d'avoir vu ces yeux là ailleurs, ils lui semblaient étrangement familiers...

Amélie observa Laura dévorer des yeux le blondinet avec amusement, puis elle reporta son attention sur le garçon qui se tenait près d'elle. Il était très...beau. Elle rougit violement quand il lui fit un baise main, puis elle détourna ses yeux bleus des yeux si gris du sorcier.

James rigolait de voir Remus tout chamboulé devant la jolie inconnue, et le comportement de Sirius le surpris, où était-il allé chercher son élégance soudaine?! Peter rigola aussi, quoi qu'avec un peu plus de difficulté que Cornedrue.

_Pourquoi m'ont-elles pointés ainsi? C'est impossible, elles ne peuvent pas savoir que je le sers, elles ne peuvent pas le savoir..._

« Bon! Il est temps de vous conduire chez Dumby, mesdemoiselles! » lança James, toujours en gardant ce même air rieur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, interloqués. Alors, c'était Dumbledore qui dirigeait l'école ? Elles ne pouvaient pas avoir reculé de bien longtemps, dans ce cas! Vingt ans, tout au plus ...

* * *

« Eh bien, Miss Turner , Miss Bolton, ceci était une histoire captivante et je ne doute pas de sa vérité mais je dois vous dire que le sort qui vous a emmené ici par erreur n'est pas inventé à cette époque . »

Horrifié, Amélie regarda Laura qui était demeurée sereine face à cette affirmation.

« Mais, nous allons vous aider à l'inventer! Ma parole, il faut rentrer, nos amies, nos parents qui nous attendent et...et...euh... »

Laura esquissa un petit sourire.

« Tant qu'à moi, ça ne me dérange pas de rester dans le passé! »

Comprenant ce que voulais dire son amie, Amélie s'assit à son tour sur une chaise, comme son amie quelques minutes auparavant, résignée.

« Par Merlin, vous changez d'avis rapidement, Mademoiselle Bolton! » lança le vieux sorcier, surpris.

« C'est que...voyez-vous, à part Laura, rien d'autre ne m'attendrait là-bas. Et comme Laura est ici , il n'y a rien du tout... »

« Je vois...Êtes-vous la fille de Jacob? » demanda le sorcier.

« Oui! Vous le connaissez? » s'exclama la jeune femme , rayonnante à l'idée de pouvoir revoir son père.

« Effectivement, il étudiait ici jusqu'à l'année passée. Et votre mère se nomme...? »

« Kate Hunter, si je ne me trompe pas! »

Le vieil homme lui sourit, il avait visé juste.

« Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, Amélie. Elle a fini ses études elle aussi l'an passé. » Il regarda Laura qui regardait son amie radieuse tout à coup. Elle l'était toujours, quand on parlait de ses parents.

« Et vous, comment se nomme vos parents? »

« Estella et Oliver Turner » répondit machinalement la jeune femme, s'embrumant subitement.

« Ce cher Oliver... Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est mort » lança platoniquement Laura.

« Oh...Quel dommage, c'était un grand sorcier! Il avait un grand cœur, malgré son ascendance aux tendances sombres. »

« Oui, et c'est pour cela qu'il a profité de son rang pour se marier avec la femme qu'il convoitait contre son gré à elle! » maugréa la jeune femme, visiblement très contrariée.

« Laura, tu sais comme moi que ta mère aimait ton père, même si le mariage était arrangée... Ils ont réussis malgré tout à s'apprécier à leur juste valeur et ta mère était quelqu'un d'admirable, d'ailleurs je porte son nom ! » lui dit doucement Amélie, pour ne pas que son amie emprunte une pente dangereuse. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça!

« Tu as raison, Mélie, comme toujours... » Elle lui fit un sourire qui eut plus l'air d'une grimace mais cela satisfit Amélie.

« Bon, eh bien comme je ne vois aucune façon de vous renvoyer dans le passé, vous allez rester ici, vous êtes d'accord? »

« Bien sur, mais allons-nous pouvoir continuer nos études comme tout le monde? » lui demanda Laura , remise de ses émotions .

« Certainement, c'est exactement ce à quoi je songeais! Vous serez intronisé dans une maison demain matin au petit déjeuné, laquelle appartenez-vous dans le futur? »

« Serdaigle ! » lança Amélie et en chœur, les deux amies grimacèrent.

« Je vois...Que diriez-vous de repasser sous le choixpeau ? »

Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent, étonnées. Amélie se pinça discrètement, elle pourrait enfin quitter cette maison beaucoup trop studieuse et exigeante à son goût ! Quant à Laura, elle jubilait.

« Woah ! C'est **GÉANT!** Merci Monsieur! Nous nous sommes toujours demandé pourquoi il nous avait envoyé là... »

« Je ne veux pas vendre la mèche mais je vois en vous de parfaites gryffondores! »

« Ce serait un honneur! » lâcha d'un air pompeux Amélie, ce qui déclencha de nouveaux rires chez les jeunes femmes.

« Je dois vous avertir, cependant, que votre arrivée est très inattendue et qu'en aucun cas, vous ne devez modifiez le futur. Donc, si vous savez certaines choses concernant des gens qui vivent présentement, sur leur avenir et ce qu'ils deviendront, je vous prierai de ne pas les divulguer. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas dû vous questionner sur vos parents... » termina le vieil homme, momentanément coupable de connaître le futur.

« C'est parfait, nous vous promettons de ne rien dire! Mais vous ne voudriez pas savoir ce qui vous attends et ce qu'il adviendra de Vous-Savez-Qui ? » demanda Amélie tandis que Laura acquiesçait de la tête.

« Non, je ne peux pas vous demander cela. Le fait que vous soyez ici à déjà modifié le cours des choses, je ne peux en savoir d'avantage...Mais dites-moi, est-ce que les Canons de Chudley sont toujours premier au classement? » leur demanda finalement le vieil homme d'un ton amusé.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rires.

« Non, ils sont bons derniers !! » s'exclama Laura, secouée par le rire. Dumbledore rit avec elles, puis leur désigna la porte.

« Je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps, demandez à ces charmants jeunes hommes qui attendent toujours devant les escaliers de mon bureau de vous conduire dans la Salle sur Demande, ils comprendront! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit et une bonne adaptation mais avec Sirius,Remus,James et Peter, vous risquez de vous habituer très vite! »

Elles remercièrent chaudement le sorcier puis elles sortirent de son bureau en poussant de petits cris de joies.

« Ah non ! » lança Amélie, se tapant la tête avec son poing.

« Quoi? » lui demanda Laura, légèrement déçue que l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie faiblisse aussi vite.

« Nous n'avons pas pensé de lui demander en quelle année nous sommes... »

Elles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire puis elles allèrent retrouver les garçons qui les attendaient sagement devant l'escalier, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » leur demanda innocemment Laura en les voyant.

« On vous attendait, pour s'assurer que vous sauriez vous débrouiller seules! » leur répondit James.

« En fait, Harry, Dumbledore nous as dit de vous...Aïe! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mélie? » s'exclama Laura après qu'Amélie lui est donné sans douceur un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

« Je sais bien que James et Harry passeraient pour des _frères_ s'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais Laura, arrête de les mélanger! » lui lança tacitement Amélie.

« Je ... J'ai encore dit Harry ? Oh, vraiment désolée James, je vais vous démêlez, un jour ! » lui dit la sorcière, plus contrariée par ce que son amie avait dit que les autres. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de frère ainsi ? Elle n'insinuait tout de même pas que Harry ... euh non, que James était le frère...non, plutôt le père de Harry ?!

« Ça va, c'est pas grave!J'aimerais bien rencontrer mon sosie un de ses quatre par contre! » lui dit James en souriant. « On se ressemble à ce point? »

« Oui. » confirma Amélie, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. « Les même cheveux hirsutes et noirs , pratiquement les mêmes traits, je dirais même que vous avez la même carrure. Sauf les yeux. Harry a les yeux verts émeraudes, de très jolis yeux! »

« Oh, James, des yeux verts comme ceux de ta belle Lily! » s'écria le dénommé Sirius en tournant autour du jeune homme, moqueur.

Le sourire que Laura adressait timidement au joli blondinet se figea aussitôt qu'elle entendit le nom de la bien-aimée de James. Pourquoi diable ce nom-là lui mettait-il la puce à l'oreille? Où avait-elle bien pu lire ce nom, pourquoi l'associait-elle avec celui de James et de Harry ?

Elle jeta un regard à Amélie qui s'était entièrement figée. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue, discrètement, si discrètement que les jeunes hommes, occupés à taquiner gentiment James ne le remarquèrent pas.

« Mmm, les garçons? »

Le blond se retourna prestement en attendant Laura parler.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il Laura? » lui dit-il avec sa voix douce. Laura fut tenté de sourire bêtement encore mais elle se rappela qu'elle était coincée dans le passé et que ce jeune homme devait avoir à peu près quarante ans à son époque.

« Euh...Dumbledore a demandé s'il était possible que vous nous conduisiez jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande ! »

Le quatuor échangea un regard puis ils partirent à rire.

« Il vient de nous prouver encore une fois qu'il nous a à l'œil ! » lança joyeusement le coup de foudre de Laura.

« Allez, venez ! » enchaîna Peter . « On va vous montrer quelques passages secrets utiles pour se promener tard le soir dans Poudlard sans se faire attraper! »

Les garçons éclatèrent encore de rire. Décidément, c'était une habitude chez eux! Ils se dirigèrent vers la statue qui avait servit de cachette à Laura et Amélie quelques heures plus tôt et James sortit un parchemin de sa poche.

« Alors, la voie est libre? » demanda Sirius à son ami.

« Je crois...ya que Miss Teigne dans le coin ! » répondit le garçon.

« Mmmm, c'est fâcheux ça! On pourrait toujours prendre un passage plus haut mais c'est risqué, c'est près du bureau de Mc Gonagall » lança celui qui s'appelait Remus, selon les déductions de Laura.

« Mais pourquoi vous cachez vous ? Dumbledore vous a demandé de nous y conduire! » protesta Laura.

« Par voies normales, ça prendra beaucoup plus de temps que si on emprunte un passage secret. Et puis, on est des maraudeurs ou on ne l'est pas ! Pas question de passer par les voies communes, au risque de se faire attraper par l'autorité! »

Laura haussa les épaules, désintéressée.

« Bon, et bien je pense que si on passe par la salle commune et que...»

Amélie éclata de rire, sous les regards interrogateurs des garçons et sa meilleure amie.

« Un sortilège de dissimulation, ça vous dit rien? »

Laura rit à son tour en se tapant le front avec sa main.

« Bien sûr, on l'a utilisé je ne sais combien de fois pour tromper le concierge! »

Remus, soudainement très intéressé par l'annonce d'un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas, sortit de ses pensées pour parler avec Amélie et Laura.

« Un sortilège pour tromper Rusard, vous avez dit? »

« Certainement, ça marche très bien en plus! » lui répondit Laura, subjuguée.

« Eh bien, vous devriez peut-être le faire parce que Miss Teigne se dirige par ici en ce moment même! » lança James, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin.

« D'accord, à toi l'honneur Mélie! »

Celle-ci sourit, autant elle échouait lamentablement en potion et que Laura excellait, autant elle excellait en sortilège et que Laura échouait.

« Bon, d'accord. Le sortilège consiste à vous faire fondre dans l'élément où vous vous trouvez, c'est à dire ce mur de brique! Mettez-vous en ligne, je ne peux pas lancer un sort pour tout le monde , il faudra le faire un à un et rapidement surtout. Premièrement il faut vous... »

« C'est plutôt une métamorphose, non ? » proposa Peter

« Non, pas du tout. Si je vous transformais en mur de brique, ce serait une métamorphose. Là, il s'agit simplement que votre peau ,vos vêtements et...enfin, que vous vous coloriez de la même façon que le mur derrière vous et personne ne le remarquera, pas même votre Rusard. » répliqua Amélie, agacée que ce Peter la contredise.

_Un sorcier averti le pourrait mais Rusard est incapable de désarmer un enfant de trois ans alors on est saufs pour cette fois!!_ pensa Laura, ce qui l'amusa alors que les garçons se mettaient en ligne, Remus près d'elle. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit alors que leurs bras se touchèrent et leur deux visages prirent la même teinte rosée instantanément.

« Bon, je vais commencer par Remus! » lança Amélie, très sûre d'elle. Il lui sourit, confiant qu'elle ne raterait pas son sort.

« Colorus Totalus! » récita-t-elle presque joyeusement, s'attendant à voir la peau et les vêtements du blond prendre une couleur rouge foncé et un motif briqué mais rien ne se passa. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Colorus Totalus! » répéta-t-elle. Puis le déclic se fit.

_Si le sort qui nous a envoyé ici n'était pas inventé à cette époque, il se peut fort bien que lui aussi ne le soit pas! Merde, merde, merde!_

Elle regarda Laura qui comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.

« Euh les gars,vous seriez mieux de sortir votre cape parce qu'on a un petit problème! » s'exclama-t-elle, désolée pour sa meilleure amie.

« Putain... » marmonna Amélie entres ses dents, complètement furieuse.

James se pressa de ranger le parchemin de sa poche et il tendit la cape à Remus qui avec un sort complexe parvint à l'agrandir un petit peu.

« Peter, transforme toi, tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire dans l'école! »

Le garçon grassouillet grommela un peu mais il se métamorphosa en rat et il courut se cacher plus loin. Impressionnées que le méprisant bonhomme soit un animagus, les sorcières du futur poussèrent un petit cri mais elles se turent rapidement alors que James, inspiré, ouvrit la porte d'une classe et se cacha là.

Doucement, Sirius prit Amélie dans ses bras alors que Lupin fit de même avec Laura et les garçons rabattirent la cape sur eux alors que Rusard arrivait dans le couloir, aussi menaçant que vingt ans plus tard.

« Ne bouge pas... » murmura Remus à l'oreille de Laura, qui pendant un instant pensa lui demander pourquoi elle aurait bougé de cette délicieuse situation. Ils retinrent tous leurs respirations alors que le concierge diabolique scrutait les environs, sentant une présence humaine mais ne la voyant pas. Après quelques minutes, découragé, il partit en maugréant.

Amélie se détendit en soupirant, elle laissa sa tête tomber contre le torse de Sirius, qui la tenait toujours par la taille.

« On l'a échappé belle... » lâcha Peter qui venait juste de se retransformé en humain déplaisant devant eux.

« Oui. » répondit simplement Remus, sans quitter des yeux Laura.

Réalisant sa situation, Amélie se dégagea délicatement de Sirius en affichant un sourire gêné. Amusée, Laura se dit qu'elles auraient beaucoup de choses à se raconter quand elles seraient arrivée à ...

* * *

« La Salle sur demande !Et voilà pour vous, mesdemoiselles! » lança James, en faisant une courbette qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Et on est supposé faire quoi ? » demanda Amélie, Sirius à ses côtés.

« C'est simple, vous devez passer devant le mur en pensant très fort à ce que vous voudriez voir apparaître, votre chambre dans ce cas-ci! Et surtout, tâchez de bien l'imaginer...»

« D'accord! » s'exclama joyeusement Laura en tirant Amélie par le bras.

_Très bien voyons voir ce que je veux... Je voudrais avoir un lit spacieux, avec pleins de vêtements, je vous en prie ! Ensuite, mmm... du maquillage, ça serait bien! Et puis mon matériel scolaire ça serait sympa...Et des livres, beaucoup de livres! Bon maintenant imaginons tout ça ... _

Amélie sourit de voir son amie très concentrée d'organiser leur chambre. Elle passa à son tour devant le mur.

_Bon et bien moi je voudrais la même chose que Laura, puisque je sais qu'elle va demander un grand lit, des vêtements pour une armée, du maquillage parce que Remus lui a tombé dans l'œil et des livres à la tonne. Mais ça serait bien que les miens soient dans des teintes différentes, comme ça on pourra échanger! _

Laura la regarda faire, étonnée de voir que ce n'était pas un très grand effort pour elle que d'imaginer leur chambre.

« Voilà, ce devrait être parfait! » leur dit Amélie en voyant apparaître une porte et une poignée. « À toi l'honneur, ma chère! »

Laura, aussi excitée qu'elle se permettait de le montrer, tourna nonchalamment la poignée et elle entra dans la plus belle chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« Incroyable... » murmura Amélie en pénétrant dans la pièce après elle.

« Woah...C'est... » Elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots.

« Géant? » suggéra Amélie, les épaules secouées de rires.

« Ouais, géant! » s'exclama Laura, du soleil dans la voix.

« Vous avez du goût ! » lança James en entrant dans la salle.

La chambre était immense, d'un rouge vif et les lits gigantesques trônaient au milieu de tout. Sur les côtés se trouvait de très grandes armoires que Laura s'empressa d'ouvrir pour découvrir tout ce qu'elles auraient besoin pour l'année. Il y avait aussi leurs matériels scolaires posés sagement sur une table basse.

« Bon et bien on va vous laisser, nous! » leur dit Peter en refreinant un bâillement.

« Vous allez être réparties demain matin? » leur demanda James

« Oui! » confirma Amélie. « Vous êtes dans quelle maison ? »

« Gryffondor! » s'exclamèrent les quatre garçons en chœur.

« J'espère que vous en ferez partie... » dit doucement Remus, en s'adressant particulièrement à Laura qui prit une teinte rosée.

« Oui, moi aussi... » continua Sirius en regardant Amélie dans les yeux.

« Comptez sur nous ! »

« Bon, Lunard, Patmol, c'est l'heure! La voie est libre! »

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre, laissant les jeunes sorcières seules.

« Sirius te draguait! » s'écria Laura en se laissant tomber sur un lit.

Amélie rougit furieusement en lui lançant une oreiller.

« Parce que tu crois que tu étais mieux avec Remus ! Pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru que tu lui sourirais bêtement! »

Laura évita le polochon et elle éclata de rire.

« En fait, j'y ai sérieusement pensé... »

Mélie pouffa de rire en grimpant dans son lit.

« Mais tu sais, ton Remus me dit vaguement quelque chose. »

« Moi aussi, ses yeux surtout! »

« Exactement, j'ai déjà vu ces yeux là ! »

Laura s'assombrit un peu.

« Mais tu crois que si on devient amies avec eux, on changera le futur? »

« J'en sais rien...Je ne crois pas...Ça leur fera des amies de plus pour plus tard ! »

« Ouais, tu as raison! Ton Sirius aussi me dit quelque chose... »

« Moi aussi...Je suis pratiquement certaine d'avoir entendu son nom quelque part ... Mais je me souviens plus où! »

« C'est peut-être un chanteur? » proposa Laura en enfilant rapidement un pyjama .

« Peut-être, ou un acteur! » répondit Amélie en imitant son amie.

« Hey, tu as compris qui était James , non ? »

Amélie se redressa et la regarda, terriblement sérieuse.

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est...? »

« Tu te rappelles sûrement de l'histoire des Potter et de la nuit où Celui- Dont –Il –Ne -Faut- Pas- Prononcer –Le -Nom , non ? »

« Bien sûr! Qui ne connais pas cette histoire? » lança Laura ,exaspérée.

« Tu ne dois plus te souvenir des noms des parents de Harry alors... » proposa Amélie, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Remettrais-tu en doute ma mémoire? Attends...James et Lily, si je ne me trompe pas! » Elle s'arrêta deux secondes puis elle comprit. « Doux Seigneur... »

Sa meilleure amie acquiesça doucement de la tête, essuyant avec le plat de sa main les larmes malines qui avaient couler sur ses joues.

« Et on ne peut pas leur dire, que Tu-Sais-Qui les voudra, puisque nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé... »

Elles restèrent en silence quelques minutes, en hommage à Lily et James qu'elles ne connaissaient pratiquement pas encore, mais qui étaient voués à un terrible destin. Laura se décida de briser le silence, il ne fallait pas penser à des choses comme ça, pas maintenant.

« Demain, on va être à Gryffondor, Mélie, te rends-tu compte? »

« Oh oui, je vais pousser le choixpeau à m'y envoyer ! »

« Moi aussi!!! »

Amélie gloussa en se glissant sous sa couette.

« Tout pour mieux connaître ce charmant Remus, hein? »

Laura rougit en fermant la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

« Tout, oui. »

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Et voilà ! ! !! Roh là la, elles sont sous le charme de nos maraudeurs préférés je pense!! Mais, que vont-elles faire quand elles sauront l'identité réelle de leur si gentils nouveaux amis? Mu ha! Ha ! ha ! Ha! _**

_**La réponse la semaine prochaine...**_

_**Hésiter pas à me bombarder de reviews, ça serait chouette!! **_

_**Maintenant les réponses à mes revieweurs adorés!! :D **_

**Morri chérie : **_Ah je suis super contente que tu aimes ! ! ! Bah tu as la réponse à ta question, les maraudeurs sont entrés en jeu ! Ouais c'est bel et bien Bellatrix, je voulais la faire encore plus garce qu'elle ne l'est déjà à mes yeux! èé _

_Oh,j'aime ce que tu as dit sur Harry ! Courageux devant l'éternel...Wow, c'est don bien beau ! Oui il mérite sa place chez nos amis les gryffondors, je le vois tellement pas à Serpentard!Brrr, encore chanceuse qu'il n'est pas serré la main de Draco en première année!!! Mais bon , je m'éloigne...Lol!_

_Bon, pour mettre fin à tes interrogations, c'est Bellatrix qui a lancé le sort. Lol ! Mais elle s'est trompée, elle voulait pas les envoyer dans le passé, elle voulait juste les envoyer plus loin. Bref sa baguette a fait des ratés, lol ! M'enfin j'suis sûre que tu aimes le résultat, non ? :P _

_Elle te ressemble? Oh c'est chouette ça ! Je sais pas si tu souris bêtement quand tu es devant un garçon qui te plait mais j'suis sûre à 99.9% que tu sourirais bêtement devant Remus! Ouais exactement, elles ne savent pas que Bellatrix a tué Sirius ( :'( en admettant qu'il soit vraiment mort...) elles ne savent pas ce que Harry, Hermione et Ron savent, elles ne connaissent que la vision externe de l'histoire, du genre Sirius le tueur, Remus le professeur loup-garou, Rogue le maître des potions déplaisant (oui, il est autre chose! ) etc., etc. ! _

_J'ai pensé que Laura pourrait la défendre mais crois-moi tu vas être servie dans le prochain chapitre...Lol ! Je suis intrigante, je sais ! Lol! Et puis je lui réserve bien des trucs, à notre Roguinou (mon amie est totalement horrifiée que je lui donne un surnom, lol ! ) (Elle aime pas non plus mes doux quolibets pour Sirius (Sirichou) et Lupin ( Loupinot) je sais pas pourquoi...Mdr!:P ) _

_Mdrrr non non je ne soupe pas à Minuit, il y a ... mmm 6 heures de décalages entre ici et chez toi ! Enfin il y a ça avec la France donc je présume que c'est semblable avec la Belgique ! _

_Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus rapidement, j'ai eu des tas de problèmes (avec le chap et avec Fan Fiction!) mais là ça va! J'espère que la suite t'a plu, moi j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à nous faire blottir dans les bras de nos maraudeurs À Lundi prochain pour la suite de nos palpitantes aventures au temps des Maraudeurs, mdrr!:P Hey, as-tu eu bcp de demandes d'autographes? Lol ! _

**Rekha : **_Ça déchire, vraiment ? Coool ! Et ça veut dire quoi, déchirer? Lol ! ! _

_Bah ça va être pire que dans Terminator, mdrrr!!!_

_J'avoue, j'avoue...Mdrrrr!! C'était assez prévisible, surtout que la fic est classée avec Remus L comme char, lol ! (J'ai changé, avant j'avais mis Sirius en plus mais c'était pas super, ça ressemblait trop à un slash entre eux!:P) _

_Mais tu dévoiles toute l'histoire, chuut!!! Mdrr!:P J'espère qu'elle t'a plu, cette suite!;) Gros bisous du Québec ! :P _

**Gody : **_Salut!! J'espère qu'elle t'a PLU ! lol ! Oui, yen a une avec ton Remy Chéri ! lol ! Et pour continuer notre fabuleuse ( Oo) hymne nationale ... _

_TERREUH DE NOS AÏEUX ! _

_Lol! :P Bye bye ! ! _

**Snitchychan : **_Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'il t'a plu ! _

**Sinwen : **_Merci beaucoup ! :D Oh, tu vas être déçue par la tournure des évènements...Mais elles restent quand même Serdaigle de cœur, mdrr!:P_****

**Ma KoKoTtE aU KoCoNuT : **_Salut ma belle ! Ah ben j'aime pas mal ça comment tu l'as dis moi ! lol ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu, surtout le boutte que ça m'a pris deux heures écrire lol ! J'ai eu full de misère à poster là mais j'ai donné un gros coup pis j'ai flushé mon monde sur msn pour que mink tu te reconnecte y soit là ! Bon ben jtaime fow fow pis promis ma tute te raconter du show ! XoxoxoxoxoxX!_

_**Ouais ben je suis vraiment contente de mon chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimer ! Ça m'a pris toute la misère du monde réussir à le poster, KoConUt est témoin, lol! Jvous donne pleins de bisous et à la semaine prochaine! **_

_**Vengeresse**_

_**XoxooxoxoxoxxooxxooxoxoxoxoxX **_


	3. Quand la lionne rugit, le serpent bondit...

_**Bonjour, bonjour!**_

_**J'avais décidé de ne pas poster de suite avant que l'histoire soit fini,mais tout à l'heure en la relisant, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais écris des chapitres dont je n'étais pas satisfaite. Donc, j'ai tout supprimé et j'ai recommencé à partir du chapitre trois!**_

_**En plus, en faisant le ménage de ma chambre, j'ai retrouvé pleins de textes que j'avais écris et que j'avais perdu, alors je suis tellement contente que je vous poste un chap :D :D :D **_

**_Les écrits en italique vers la fin représente le temps "présent" et sans italique, soit au début , le temps de Laura et Amélie!_**

_**Enjoy!!;)**_

_**Toujours une dédicace à ma belle Morri qui ne ménage pas le pauvre Severus dans ce chap!;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite;)**_

_**Vengeresse...**_

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**__**

**3 – Quand la lionne rugit, le serpent bondit! **

« Allez Laura, réveille toi, paresseuse! Nous devons être réparties aujourd'hui, s'il-te-plaît réveille toi!! »

Laura poussa un gémissement et planqua sa tête sous son oreiller. Elle roula en boule et s'entortilla dans les draps, sourde aux supplications de sa meilleure amie.

« Très bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire... » menaça Amélie en pointant sa baguette sur la dormeuse. « Aquarius Appa... »

« Stop! Je me lève, je me lève ! » lança Laura en levant les bras en guise de défaite. « Je déteste ce sort... » marmonna-t-elle en se dépêtrant dans les couvertures. « Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il a été inventé... »

« Attends un peu ! » s'exclama Amélie. « Peut-être n'est-il même pas encore en fonction à cette époque, comme le sort d'hier soir. D'ailleurs j'ai eu l'air assez stupide merci... » constata-t-elle en rougissant de honte.

« Sirius n'a pas remarqué ta bourde, crois-moi! Je crois même qu'il était plutôt content que le sort ne fonctionne pas, il a pu te prendre dans ses bras et te... »

« N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus ! » s'écria Mélie en sentant son visage s'empourprer encore plus. « Tu me laisse tester le sort sur toi ? Il n'est sûrement pas inventé... »

«D'accord, petite peste, je te laisse l'essayer! » lui dit Laura avec un grand sourire trahissant son amusement.

« Aquarius Apparum! » récita joyeusement Amélie comme à chaque fois qu'elle jetait un sort. Un jet d'eau surgit du bout de bois et aspergea la jeune femme devant elle en entier. Éclatant de rire, Amélie prononça un Finite Encantatem. Laura se précipita devant un miroir pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Au moins , désormais nous savons que le sort fonctionne! » lui dit son amie, hilare.

« J'espère pour toi que le sort de séchage existe aussi ! » lui répondit Laura, partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle de donner une baffe à sa sœur d'esprit.

« Par Merlin Laura, personne ne t'as jamais dit que quand on prend une douche, on enlève nos vêtements? » lui lança Sirius alors que les deux filles entraient dans la Grande Salle, Amélie rayonnante et sèche, Laura morose et mouillée.

« La ferme, Sirius. Ta chère Mélie a voulu tester un sort sur moi,regarde le résultat! » Elle tournoya sur elle-même pour montrer les flaques d'eaux qui la suivait partout. « Peu importe que je change de vêtement, son sort me trempe immédiatement. »

Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, suivit d'Amélie et du reste de l'école.

« Bien, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec nos nouvelles élèves venues de France! Celle qui dégouline se nomme Laura Turner et la demoiselle rieuse Amélie Bolton. Minerva, pouvez-vous les faire passer sous le choixpeau, je vous prie? » déclara Dumbledore, visiblement heureux que les voyageuses bien spéciales se soient intégrer à l'école rapidement.

La directrice de leur future maison se leva et se dirigea vers le tabouret que les anciennes serdaigles connaissaient bien. D'un air solennel, elle déposa le choixpeau sur celui-ci et se mit face à la foule. Elle adressa un sourire confiant aux jeunes femmes et un clin d'œil subtil à Remus qui semblait prier et à Sirius qui était pratiquement debout, les deux trépignant en chœur.

« Bolton, Amélie! » scanda la professeure comme à chaque début d'année.

La jeune femme jeta un regard confiant à sa meilleure amie et grimpa sur le tabouret.

_Ya pas de craintes à avoir, Mélie, voyons, Laura va être répartie dans la même maison que toi, ya pas de craintes..._

Elle cala le choixpeau sur sa tête bouclée et il lui tomba sur les yeux.

_**Tiens,tiens ! Tu es une personne bien spéciale,toi ! Je vois des choses intéressantes dans ton cœur...Une voyageuse temporelle? Une serdaigle par surcroît? Mmmm...Je vois...Ta place n'est plus dans cette maison. Je vois de grandes choses pour toi et Serdaigle ne pourra pas t'aider à les accomplir...Tu auras ta place parmi les tiens à ... **_

**« GRYFFONDOR! »** hurla le choixpeau. Sidérés, les élèves ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que Sirius pousse un grand soupir de soulagement audible pour tous. Sous les éclats de rires, Amélie alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus et face à Sirius. Elle se retourna pour assister à la répartition de Laura.

« Turner, Laura! »

Laura jeta un regard un peu apeuré à la table des rouges et or mais se pressa de le transformé en une assurance nonchalante.

_Pitié, répartissez-moi avec Mélie et Remus...Attendez,pourquoi j'ai pensé à lui?_

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, contrariée par ses pensées mais la voix cynique du choixpeau la tira de ses interrogations.

_**Alors, une autre voyageuse temporelle ? Bien,bien, bien...Encore une serdaigle! Ah...Tout s'explique...Tu es la cause de la place à Gryffondor de ton amie et elle l'est pour toi. L'une et l'autre, vous vous êtes trouvées,complétées et avez permis à l'autre de devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, et ce qu'elle sera demain...Ne te questionne plus, petite Turner, ta place est parmi ...**_

**« GRYFFONDOR! »**

Amélie bondit de son siège et se jeta au cou de son amie.

« Pardonne-moi pour le sort, je t'adore ma sœur! » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Tu es excusée, pour me serrer comme ça alors que je suis toute mouillée, tu es vraiment désolée! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et reprirent leurs places respectives.

« Vous êtes vraiment... » commença Sirius.

« Séduisantes? » répondit James à sa place en pouffant de rire.

« J'allais dire surprenante,mais les deux adjectifs s'appliquent! » répliqua Sirius du tac au tac. « Alors, vous allez devoir nous endurer le restant de l'année... »

Les jeunes femmes pensèrent que cette chose était très peu certaines mais Amélie se contenta de lui sourire tandis que Laura regardait avec curiosité un jeune homme qui s'était arrêté face à elle et Sirius. Son amie suivit son regard et ses sourcils se plissèrent.

« Laura, je connais ce garçon... » murmura Amélie à l'intention de Laura.

« Je sais , moi aussi... » Laura détailla le visage froid qui la toisait. Un nez droit, des sourcils épais mais disciplinés , un visage froid et pâle, des yeux sombres et lugubres, des cheveux noirs mi-longs gras... Elle réprima un frisson quand il s'adressa à leurs nouveaux amis.

« Les petites nouvelles vous plaisent, à ce que je vois. Black, après avoir testé tout le stock de Poudlard tu veux te faire la française frisée ? Pathétique...Et toi Lupin, peut-être te trouvera tu une amoureuse qui saura négliger ta petite _particularité _! »

Laura recracha dans son verre la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'elle venait de prendre et Amélie laissa tomber sa fourchette, les yeux exorbités.

_**Remus Lupin et Sirius Black...**_

« Putain... » marmonna Laura en essuyant le jus sur son menton. Amélie n'avait pas bouger d'un poil, regardant avec effroi Sirius devant elle. Quand Remus lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle sursauta et se décala de lui.

« Je... »

« Tu vois bien Remus que même celle qui ne sont pas au... _courant _remarque tu es un.. »

« Servilus, tu ferais bien de fermer ta grande bouche crasseuse immédiatement sinon... »

« Sinon quoi ? » lança un autre garçon qui venait d'arriver derrière eux. Amélie détacha son regard de Sirius et le regretta aussitôt en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant. Il ressemblait tellement à Draco Malfoy qu'il ne pouvait être que son père. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux gris, la même posture et Amélie pourrait jurer qu'il détestait les sorciers de souche moldu comme son fils. En fait, pensera-t-elle plus tard, c'est plutôt évident qu'il les déteste puisqu'il avait inculqué cette forme de pensée raciste à son fils.

« Sinon tu vas me jeter un sort, Black? » lança le jeune homme aux cheveux crasseux en ricanant.

«Tais-toi, Rogue. » dis calmement Remus en reportant son attention sur son assiette d'omelette. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Laura quand elle entendit le nom de famille de l'assaillant. Elle regarda Amélie qui secouait négativement la tête pour la dissuader de faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Je me tairai si cela me chante, Remus. » répondit doucereusement Rogue, avec un sourire sinistre sur le visage.

Laura bondit de son siège furieusement. Amélie tira sur sa manche humide pour la faire rasseoir mais la jeune femme se dégagea prestement.

« Je ne te connais pas, mais laisse-moi te dire que je peux aisément deviner que tu es une de ses vermines que j'ai envie d'exterminer! Tu vas laisser Remus et Sirius tranquille, pourriture, sinon tu auras affaire à moi... » lança Laura, beaucoup plus clémente qu'avait prévu Amélie.

Mais ce n'était qu'un début.

Rogue fendit son visage d'un immense sourire et les jeunes filles purent voir que ses dents, contrairement à ce qu'elles avaient imaginé, n'avaient pas toujours été d'une teinte jaunâtre.

« Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi, stupide moldue? »

L'insulte piqua Laura droit au cœur.

« Je ne suis pas une moldue, je suis une sorcière. Tu es bien sot de me dire moldue, tu ne me connais pas. »

« Toi non plus mais crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sache à qui tu as affaire dès le début. Je me nomme Severus Snape. » Et il lui tendit la main.

Laura regarda Amélie qui secouait mollement la tête encore. Mélie soupira, résignée, et elle attendit.

C'était le signal d'alarme.

En prenant un air dédaigneux, Laura resta se recula d'un pas.

« Pardonne-moi,mais je ne sers pas la main aux sorciers de bas niveau... »

Laura se délecta du faciès du maître des potions en ce moment. Elle l'aurait giflé et il aurait eu la même expression.

_« Et vlan dans les dents! » _pensa avec justesse Amélie qui, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, appréciait elle aussi le spectacle.

La poitrine de Rogue se bomba et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Je ne suis pas un sorcier de bas niveau...» lui dit-il très, très doucement.

« Ils disent tous ça » répliqua avec lassitude Laura, tout en réprimant un bâillement. « Excuse-moi Sevichou, mais j'ai un premier petit déjeuner à continuer et j'apprécierai que toi et ton petit mammifère derrière toi dégagiez! »

Lucius s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Comment nous as-tu appelé? »

Elle soupira. Décidément, le sbire de Voldemort et le vampire donneur de retenues n'étaient pas très futé.

« Sevichou, c'est un jeu de mot avec Severus, tu saisis? Et petit mammifère...Bah, j'ai pensé à dire horrible chauve-souris blonde, mais comme c'était un peu insultant et qu'en soi, tu n'as rien fais pour me provoquer, pas encore du moins, j'ai changé de qualitatif. »

Elle se rassit près de Sirius et elle leur fit un grand sourire tandis que les deux serpentards capitulaient en rageant, sous les rires de la Grande Salle. Décidément, cette nouvelle avait du culot!

Sirius regarda Laura avec une mine dubitative.

« Ça alors... »

Laura lui fit un sourire charmeur puis elle éclata de rire avec Amélie qui s'était retenu à grand peine durant la tirade. James, le visage rougit de s'être esclaffer, leva son verre.

« À nos nouvelles amies ! Bienvenue à Poudlard! »

* * *

_Severus se réveilla morose, ce matin-là. Il avait rêvé à des choses tellement invraisemblables, tellement étrange..._

_Il fit apparaître une tasse remplie de café noir et il s'assit à son bureau pour faire le bilan sur sa nuit._

_Il s'était revu adolescent, un matin quand il était en septième année. Il se rappelait bien d'avoir insulté Lupin et Black, mais dans son rêve, il y avait des intruses. De biens drôles d'intruses d'ailleurs! Que faisait Miss Bolton, la moins talentueuses des septièmes années en potion et sa acolyte Miss Turner, sa meilleure élève de potion dans son rêve? _

_Il avait beau se convaincre que justement, ce n'était qu'un rêve, il restait que plus le temps avançait, plus son souvenir se modifiait. À présent, il pouvait ressentir la cuisante humiliation que lui avait fait subir Turner, il se rappelait de l'odeur particulière de vanille à Bolton, alors qu'il n'avait jamais prêté la moindre attention au parfum de cette empotée des chaudrons! Severus secoua la tête, c'était complètement...fou!_

_Il se leva, paniquant presque, et délaissa sa tasse de café désormais froide pour aller voir Dumbledore. Il entra dans le bureau du directeur et il y trouva Minerva en pleine crise elle aussi._

_« Albus! Ces jeunes filles ont disparus hier soir durant l'attaque de Lucius et voilà que les souvenirs de ma pensine **CHANGENT**! »_

_« Les miens aussi Minerva, les miens aussi mais je n'y peux rien... »_

_« Elles sont insouciantes, elles changent toute l'histoire! Pourquoi diable ont-elles décidés de devenir amie avec eux, par Merlin! »_

_« Elles ne pouvaient savoir quel impact aurait leur nouvel amitié...Calmez-vous, je vous en prie! »_

_« Non, je ne me calmerai pas!Aussitôt que vous aurez trouvé un moyen de les ramener, je vais les disputer sévèrement et elles seront en retenues le restant de l'année et... »_

_« Au risque de briser vos belles idées, Minerva, elles sont déjà en retenue avec moi pour le reste de l'année! » _

_La professeure regarda Rogue sévèrement._

_« De quels droits punissez-vous mes gryffondors sans m'en glisser un mot? »_

_« Je vous ferai remarquer qu'elles sont à Serdaigle! »_

_« Non, désormais elles sont enregistrées dans Gryffondor, Severus...Et elles y sont enregistrées il y a une vingtaine d'années... » démentit Dumbledore, presque tristement. « Ce qui prouve qu'elles ont bel et bien été transporté dans le passé... »_

_Minerva se laissa tomber sur une chaise._

_« Alors, que va-t-on faire? »_

_« Attendre, nous allons attendre. Que voulez-vous faire d'autres? »_

_

* * *

_

_« Harry! »_

_Le jeune homme se retourna, agacée._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y ... Ah, c'est toi Hermione. »_

_Elle lui sourit gentiment._

_« Écoute, je voulais te parler d'hier soir... »_

_« Je n'ai rien à dire sur la bataille » la coupa-t-il. « Nous l'avons gagné, Lucius est reparti comme il est venu, avec quelques ecchymoses en plus. Tu devrais être contente, ton chéri est en sécurité pour quelques temps encore! »_

_Hermione resta interdite durant un moment puis elle gifla Harry de toute ses forces._

_« Je voulais te remercier mais finalement je crois que je vais laisser tomber! Je vais aller retrouver mon chéri, comme tu dis si bien! »_

_« C'est ça, fais donc cela! » lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait furieusement de lui. _

_Il secoua la tête en se frottant la joue puis décida d'aller voir Amélie et Laura, pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien. Le dernier souvenir de la bataille qu'il avait était les yeux apeurés d'Amélie. Après, il avait reçu un sort et il était resté inconscient jusqu'à la toute fin du combat. Et même le début, il ne s'en souvenait guère...Il avait des flashs , des fragments du combat...C'est tout. Seul son bras légèrement endolori _

_Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où il était sûr de trouver tout le monde puisque c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait que lui pour se promener près du lac, ressassant les moments forts et les moments faibles de la nuit..._

_Harry arriva à la hauteur des Serdaigles et remarqua deux places libres côte à côte. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit un rapide tour de table et constata que les deux courageuses jeunes filles étaient absentes. Il remarqua qu'une autre fille le regardait d'un air gourmand et il profita de ce fait pour lui parler d'elles._

_« Euh, excuse-moi, mais tu ne saurais pas où sont Laura et Amélie? »_

_La jeune fille fit une mine surprise, puis elle donna l'air de penser._

_« De qui parles-tu? »_

_Harry la jaugea du regard, puis il reprit._

_« De tes camarades de classe! Amélie Bolton et Laura Turner! »_

_« Je ne les connais pas...Au fait, moi c'est Carmen! » lui dit la jeune fille en lui tendant la main._

_Il la serra mollement en jetant des coups d'oeils aux alentours . Aucune trace de ces acolytes de la nuit passé..._

_

* * *

_

_Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Rogue étaient assis près l'uns des autres et ils observaient discrètement le jeune homme. _

_« Il se rappelle d'elles » dit simplement le vieux sorcier._

_Minerva laissa échapper un sifflement._

_« Il n'est vraiment pas comme les autres, s'il peut fermer son esprit aux nouveaux souvenirs qu'elles lui imposeront. »_

_« Nous devrions peut-être le prévenir ? » proposa Rogue. « Même si je ne tiens pas particulièrement à lui, sa santé mentale pourrait être ébranlée s'il s'aperçoit que ses nouvelles amies n'existent, en théorie, plus à notre époque. »_

_« Vous venez de mettre le doigt sur le problème, Severus. Dans ma pensine, tout indique qu'elles feront bien plus que se lier d'amitié avec eux. Le monde est en train de doucement changé, nous devons remédier à ça. »_

_« Comment? Comment pouvons-nous faire ça, Dumbledore?! » s'exclama Mc Gonagall, dépassée par les évènements. _

_« Je ne sais pas, Minerva. Je sais que je les ai averti de ne pas divulguer d'information, j'ai bon espoir qu'elles m'écoutent mais juste leurs présences là-bas changera beaucoup de choses dans le présent. »_

_Severus posa sa fourchette sur son assiette et but une gorgée de son verre de xérès. _

_« Ont-elles le pouvoir de réécrire le présent? »_

_« J'ai bien peur que oui, Severus. L'Histoire est entre leurs mains... »_

_

* * *

_

**_Et voilà, c'est fini! Prochain chap, Laura et Amélie font le point sur leurs nouveaux amis et elles rassemblent leurs "souvenir" pour faire des liens entre eux. Aussi, il y est question d'un bal d'Halloween...Dans le "présent", Harry est mis au courant de la situation, nous apprendrons plus de détails sur le chéri d'Hermione et sur sa situation précaire. Aussi, nous verrons ce qu'il se passe avec Ron, qui n'est pas dans l'histoire depuis le début...Un long chap en perspective!:P _**

_**Au fait, je pensais à changer de pairing l'histoire, qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux selon vous?**_

_**Et voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews!!! **_

Gody : _Désolée d'avoir été si longue, j'espère que la fic te plait toujours autant!;)_

**Morri chérie : **_Avec tout ce délais, tu ne dois certainement pas crouler sous les demandes d'autographes!:P J'espère que après ce chap, oui!;)_****

_En fait tu sais au début j'avais prévu un petit bisou mais je me suis dit « ah non, c'est trop tôt!:P » ! Sadique, hein?;)_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas avoir d'autres occasions de le regarder bêtement!:p Effrayer? Ah non pas à ce point là!:p _

_Mwais, je sais...Je ne peux pas croire que sa propre cousine ait pu le tuer!! Je suis sûre qu'elle était jalouse de ne pas l'avoir pour elle seule, c'est pour ça!:p_

_Ouais, je vais sûrement le regarder d'une autre façon mais imagine-toi donc que toi, tu viens de savoir que tu flirtes avec ton futur prof de DCFM qui est en l'occurrence un loup-garou!:p_

_Effectivement, elles vont la faire, la conclusion..;) Il le faut, sinon elles se trouveraient d'autres mecs et il n'y aurait plus grand, grand histoire!:P_

_Alors j'espère que tu aimes la suite de l'histoire, j'aurai voulu être encore plus méchante avec Rogue mais bon, je ne peux pas vraiment...(Niak, ya que moi qui sait pourquoi je ne peux pas!:P) Je te fais de gros bisous, à la prochaine ! ! ! ! ! ! _

**Rekha : **_Salut ma chouette! Rah, c'est pas bien grave les reviews au fond, c'est pas ça qui font qu'une histoire est bien ;) Et puis celle que j'ai sont de qualités , c'est ÇA qui compte le plus ! ;)_

_Hey, oublie pas que Sirius était assez différent quand elles étaient en troisième année que maintenant! Et Lupin avec son air toujours fatiguée et ses vêtements en miettes...En fait Laura sait qu'elle a déjà vu ses yeux en quelque part...Elle réalise seulement où plus tard ! :P _

_Oh...Dsl de t'avoir fait presque pleurer ! ;) Si tu commence déjà à pleurer attends les prochains chapitres...Peut-être pas le prochain mais...m'enfin, j'en dis pas plus ! :P _

_Gros bisous, j'espère te recroiser sur MSN rapidement ! : ) _

**Socute : **_Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère que tu aimes encore ma fic ! ;)_****

**Koconut :**_ Voilà la suite, je sais plus si tu l'avais lu mais c'est pas bien grave ! :p J'espère que ta aimé ça ! ;) ;) _

**Lisandra : **_Merci ! J'espère que tu as trouvé la suite aussi sympa!;)_

**Liaul : **_Malheureusement...Je ne veux pas vendre de punch, mais Lupin et Laura vont probablement...sortir ensemble!;) Imagine toi à la place de Laura, comme ça tu vas pouvoir continuer de lire ma fic ! :p _

**Kloona : **_Merci beaucoup ! :D En fait je n'ai pas de mérite avec les persos de Laura et Amélie, puisque je me suis grandement inspiré de gens que j'aime beaucoup ! (Laura est en fait Morri, qui m'a donné la piqûre de Remus et Amélie bah...C'est moi ! :P )_

_Désolé encore de t'avoir fait attendre, gros bisous ! :D_

_

* * *

_

__****

_**Bon et voilà, c'est fini ! J'ai déjà commencé la rédaction du prochain chapitre mais je ne vous donne pas de dates, je suis vraiment trop débordée par l'école ! ! **_

_**Gros bisous d'une Vengeresse converti à Green Day récemment ! :D **_

**_XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX !_**


End file.
